Geschichte:Myxin und Mondo trumpfen auf/Ein paar Jahre zuvor/Alles steuert auf den Showdown zu
|Bearbeiter=Carl Frieder Kathe |LastUpdateHack=11.09.2011 a. D. |VorlagenScrollbox-StattBild= }} Alles steuert auf den Showdown zu Am folgenden Morgen, so gegen 4 Uhr, stattete Lord Acron einer der Kellnerinnen in dem Hanul, wo er, Samaran und Jorge übernachtet hatten, einen ungebetenen Besuch in ihrem Zimmer ab. Die Frau schlief tief und fest. Der Sternenvampir zögerte nicht lange. Zwischen seinen dünnen, perlmuttenen Lippen bildeten sich die langen, spitzen Eckzähne, als er sich über den Hals seines Opfers beugte. Ein einziger Biss, kurz und brutal. Der Vampir aus dem All wusste, wo er bei Menschen die Halsschlagader fand. Nach dem er getrunken hatte, wischte mit der Hand über die punktförmigen Wunden der Frau, und diese verschwanden augenblicklich. Nur ein paar Partikel silbrig weißer Sternenstaub blieben zurück. Lord Acron hatte sein Opfer bewusst nicht ganz leer getrunken, denn er wollte keine neue Vampirin hinterlassen. - In Rumänien hätte eine derartige Spur ihn und auch Samaran in ernstliche Schwierigkeiten bringen können, also ließ er sein Opfer leben. Die Frau würde sich in nächster Zeit schwach fühlen, dass war alles. Samaran verlangte gegen 5 dann ein Frühstück, das er vom - ziemlich verschlafenen - Personal auch widerspruchslos gebracht bekam und setzte anschließend seine Fahrt Richtung Transylvanien fort. Die verängstigten Kellner, Kellnerinnen, Köche und selbst der Manager des Rasthofes waren froh, daß die gefährlichen Gäste wieder weg waren. Wie gefährlich die 3 angeblichen Securisten wirklich waren, ahnten sie allerdings nicht... Um halb 6 weckte Hassans Vater in Constanza die beiden Jungen. "Los, aufstehen, Ihr kleinen Schlafmützen! - Oder wollt Ihr etwa nicht mitfliegen, in die Karpaten...?" "Doch, Papps..." Hassan rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Die Buben hatten beide noch einen ziemlich schweren Kopf. Der süße Rotwein hatte es in sich, selbst wenn man Weintrinken gewöhnt war, und das waren die beiden bestimmt nicht. Die Dusche war eiskalt, da verschwand die Müdigkeit rasch. Nach dem sich Mex und Hassan angezogen hatten, packten sie ihre Taschen, und Mex wollte von Jussuf ben Allcantraz endlich wissen, was es mit dem ominösen Geschäft eigentlich auf sich habe. "Das ist geheim, also frag nicht..." "Waffen, oder?" riet Mex. "Nein, ...ähm, ja... Hightech-Waffen, das könnt Ihr Euch ja denken, und damit wisst ihr schon viel zu viel...!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Seid froh, dass ich Euch überhaupt mitgenommen habe! - Und jetzt marsch, zum Frühstück!" Er wedelte ungeduldig mit der linken Hand. Die Morgenmahlzeit fiel recht spartanisch aus. Haferbrei, immerhin gesüßt, aber trotz dem nicht sonderlich schmackhaft, Kunsthonig, bröseliges Roggenbrot und ein steinhartes (zum Glück wenigstens frisches) Ei für jeden. Die Lieblosigkeit, mit der das alles serviert wurde, suchte noch ihresgleichen, und der Kaffee (Kakao oder Tee gab's nicht) war zu süß und voller Satz. Im Leihwagen fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Der Securitate-Oberst erwartete sie tatsächlich am Helikopter, der wie Mex überrascht erkannte, französischer Herkunft war. 4 weitere Securisten und der Pilot saßen bereits in der Kabine. "Guten Morgen, Genosse..." Hassans Vater musste diesmal keinen sozialistischen Bruderkuß über sich ergehen lassen, sondern wurde mit Handschlag begrüßt. Die Kinder behandelte der Mann, als seien sie gar nicht da. Sie kletterten in die Maschine, und die großen Rotoren begannen sich zu drehen. Mex und Hassan sahen aus den Bullaugen-Fenstern, während unter ihnen die Landschaft rasend schnell vorbei flog. Beide waren ziemlich aufgeregt. Für sie war die Reise schon jetzt ein Abenteuer, und wenn sie geahnt hätten, was ihnen erst in Petrila bzw. im alten Schloss des Vampirbarons von der Leppe bevorstehen sollte, währen sie bestimmt nicht so erwartungsfroh gewesen... Mondo und Myxin waren ebenfalls recht früh von Kronstadt - oder Brasov, wie die Stadt heute hieß - aus aufgebrochen. Auch wenn die Stadt für Touristen viel interessantes zu bieten hatte, konnten der Doktor und der kleinwüchsige Magier hier nicht verweilen, und z. B. die Sammlung von Gebetsteppichen besichtigen, weil sie ja schließlich so schnell als möglich in Petrila ankommen wollten. Die Straßen durch die Berge Transylvaniens waren zwar nicht eben die besten (wie eigentlich alle Straßen in Rumänien), aber dennoch kamen sie ganz gut voran und erreichten sie gegen Mittag das Dörfchen Petrila. "Das also ist der Ort, wo Pamela Barbera Scott ihr Grab gefunden hat!" meinte Mondo, als sie den gemieteten Audi am Ortseingang stoppten. "So könnte man sagen!" nickte Myxin. "Pam Scott wurde hier, in Petrila, von Frantisek Marek gepfählt, nach dem sie von ihrem Freund und Artgenossen Vampiro del Mar verraten worden war! - Und anschließend hat man sie in ungeweihter Erde beigesetzt." "Das heißt also, daß sie an der Außenseite der Mauer des hiesigen Friedhofes ruht." überlegte Mondo. "...Du hast aber von Schloss van der Leppe gesprochen..." "Das ist auch richtig, Marvin!" antwortete dieser. "Die Bogdanowitschs, eine Vampirsippe, die in Frankreich, im Exil gelebt hat, kamen nach ihrem Tode hier her, und wollten sie wieder zum Leben erwecken. Das geschah dann im alten Schloss der van der Leppes. Dort wurden die entsprechenden Beschwörungen durchgeführt, und dort vernichtete unser gemeinsamer Freund, John Sinclair, sie dann endgültig. - Und deshalb müssen auch wir in das alte Schloss des Blutbarons gehen, wenn wir das tun wollen, was wir uns vorgenommen haben!" "Gut Myxin! - Du bist ja der eigentliche Fachmann, wenn es um magische Beschwörungen geht!" Mondo lächelte. "Aber ich denke, bevor wir uns durch den Wald und den Schlossberg hinaufquälen, sollten wir uns erst mal eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zwischen die Kiemen schieben!" "Gute Idee, Doktor! - Dann lass uns mal sehen, wo wir hier ein Gasthaus finden..." Sie fanden eines, d. h. ein Gebäude, in dem früher wohl mal ein Gutsherr oder dessen Verwalter gelebt haben mochte, und in dem sich ein tatsächlich privat geführtes Restaurant oder richtiger, ein Wirtshaus befand. Im sozialistischen Rumänien eine absolute Ausnahme, da dort sonst jedes Lokal als volkseigener Abfütterungsbetrieb mit karger Einheitskost geführt wurde. Der Wirt war ein rundlicher, gemütlich wirkender Mann, der zu erst einmal den Tucia kredenzte. "Hausgebrannt!" bemerkte er stolz. Das glaubten ihm der Magier und der Doktor sofort. Die Flüssigkeit rann wie Honig durch die Kehle, um dann im Magen ein geradezu höllisches Feuer zu entfachen. "Teufel auch, der ist ja ein Rachenputzer!" meinte Myxin anerkennend. Mondo hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten damit, sein Gesicht lief krebsrot an, und Schweißperlen erschienen auf seiner Stirn. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, nickte er allerdings auch anerkennend. "Wir haben nur ein Gericht: Mamaliga, eingelegte Tomaten, weißen Käse und gebratenes Huhn!" meinte der Wirt. "Gut, bringen Sie uns das!" Myxin lachte. "Besser als im Devisenhotel in Brasov ist es bestimmt!" "Worauf Ihr wetten könnt!" Der Wirt lachte, und verschwand in der Küche. Das Reden hatte Myxin übernommen, da er als Schwarzblütler automatisch so ziemlich jede menschliche Sprache beherrschte - auch die rumänische. Es hatte eben auch seinen Vorteil, wenn man wie er früher zur anderen Seite gehört hatte. Jetzt allerdings stand er - zum Glück für Geisterjäger John Sinclair und auch zum Glück Mondos - auf der Seite des Guten. Und auch die geplante Wiedererweckung der Pamela Barbera Scott alias Lady X sollte schließlich speziell dazu dienen, größeres Unheil zu verhüten, und Akkim Samarans teuflische Pläne zu durchkreuzen... Das Essen kam, und die beiden aßen. Es schmeckte wirklich sehr gut. Der Maisgrießkuchen, die Tomaten, der Käse und das Huhn - Mondo und der Magier waren mehr als zufrieden. Es hatte eben eine Menge für sich, daß die Menschen hier in diesem Dorf sich von der Gleichmacherei des rumänischen Staates nicht hatten überrollen lassen. Hier waren die Leute noch Individualisten, die in den alten Traditionen lebten, und bei denen die Parteimaschine der rumänischen KP allenfalls auf Nichtbeachtung und Unverständnis stieß. Natürlich, der Bürgermeister in Petrila war ein Parteibonze, aber selbst er hatte sich angepasst an das Leben hier, das Jahr aus Jahr ein seinen immer gleichen Gang ging. "Was führt Sie eigentlich hier her? - Wir haben nämlich selten Fremde hier, in Petrila...?" fragte der Wirt. "Wir wollen uns im Schloss, oben im Wald, am Berghang ein wenig umsehen!" erklärte Myxin. "WAS - ins Schloss van der Leppe wollt Ihr? In die Blutburg...?" der Wirt starrte sie fassungslos an, und bekreuzigte sich. "Verschwindet aus meinem Haus, und zwar sofort!" Myxins Aussage war genau das falsche Wort zur falschen Zeit und am falschen Ort gewesen. "Solche wie Euch wollen wir hier nicht haben..." Mondo legte rasch ein paar Banknoten auf den Tisch, und dann sahen sie zu, dass sie aus dem Wirtshaus heraus und zu ihrem Wagen kamen. "Tschuldigung, Doktor, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die Menschen hier auf eine Erwähnung der alten Geschichten allergisch reagieren!" meinte Myxin zerknirscht. Sie sahen den dicken Wirt durch den Ort rennen, und im Haus des Dorfschmieds verschwinden. Mondo wendete den Leihwagen, und sie folgten der Straße den Burgberg hinauf, die eigentlich einem Feldweg glich... Der Wirt des Gasthofes stürmte in die Wohnung des Dorfschmieds Frantisek Marek, als der sich gerade vor einem kleinen, an einer Seite gesprungenen Spiegel rasierte. Er machte das noch auf die alte Art, mit dem Rasiermesser und Rasierseife, über deren Qualität man nur den Kopf schütteln konnte, die aber die einzige war, die es in Rumänien zu kaufen gab. Frantisek war schon weit über 60, eigentlich im richtigen Alter, um in Pension zu gehen, aber es fehlte ihm ein Nachfolger. Er hatte einmal einen Gehilfen gehabt, aber der war den Vampiren zum Opfer gefallen, unter den Einfluss des Dracula-Neffen Kalurac geraten. Sein 2. Helfer war in eine Schussfalle getreten, die eigentlich für die Blutsauger gedacht war, und von dem von einer Bogensehne abgeschossenen spitzen Holzpfeil durchbohrt worden. Marek war sich nie so ganz sicher gewesen, ob nicht ein Vampir den jungen Mann in die Falle gestoßen und auf diese Weise ermordet hatte. Um solch einen Unfall zu erleiden war sein Geselle damals eigentlich viel zu vorsichtig gewesen... Danach hatte er keinen neuen mehr aufgenommen, weil er sich persönlich am Schicksal der beiden Männer schuldig gefühlt hatte... Jetzt fuhr er herum, als sein unerwarteter Besucher in den Raum kam. "Frantisek... da sind Fremde gekommen, die wollen... die wollen hoch, zur alten Blutburg!" keuchte der Mann atemlos. "Was sagst Du da, Petrak? - Fremde, die zum van-der-Leppe-Schloss wollen?" "Ja, zwei! - Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Sie haben bei mir zu Mittag gegessen, und dann sagten sie, dass sie zu der verfluchten Schreckensfestung hinauffahren werden!" der Wirt schluchzte fast. "Ich habe Angst, Frantisek, dass das alles jetzt wieder losgeht: die Blutsauger, das Grauen, die eiskalte Furcht..." "Ich muss Dir recht geben, wenn einer zum Schloss der van der Leppes will, kann das nur zweierlei bedeuten: entweder will er Vampire jagen, dann ist es in Ordnung, dann steht er auf der selben Seite wie wir alle. - Oder aber, das ist die andere Möglichkeit, er hat nichts Gutes im Sinn... Und ich fürchte, dass wir es mit dem 2. Fall zu tun haben!" Marek lachte bitter. "Aber es waren keine Vampire!" meinte der Wirt. "Sie haben das Essen mit Knoblauch gegessen, das ich ihnen serviert habe..." "Nun, Menschen, die sich mit den Blutsaugern abgeben, sind für mich fast noch schlimmer, als die Untoten selbst... - Aber was auch immer die da oben vorhaben, ich werde ihnen einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung machen!" meinte Marek hart. Er öffnete eine abgegriffene Kommodenschublade, in der seine Waffen lagen. Der Eichenpfahl, ein Strang Knoblauchknollen und eine alte Armeepistole. Diese war mit gewöhnlichen Kugeln geladen, für den Fall, dass er es oben in der alten Burg mit Verbrechern zu tun bekam, die mit den Vampiren gemeinsame Sache machten. Marek zog seinen alten Mantel über, und stapfte entschlossenen Schrittes zu seinem alten, geländegängigen Dacia. "Viel Glück..." meinte der Wirt. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er um nichts in der Welt mit dem Dorfschmied, dem Pfähler Marek tauschen wollte. Mondo und Myxin hatten mittlerweile den Innenhof der Burg erreicht. "Wo müssen wir denn die Beschwörung durchführen?" wollte der Doktor von dem Magier wissen. "In einem der Verließe? - Und können wir jetzt schon damit beginnen, oder muss es nachts geschehen? Vielleicht nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, oder zur Tageswende, um Mitternacht?" "Nein," meinte der kleine Magier aus Atlantis. "wir müssen in den Ostturm, oder genauer gesagt, dort hin, wo der früher gestanden hat. Dort wurde die Scott damals nämlich endgültig von Sinclair getötet. Die Zeit ist dabei vollkommen egal. Pam Scott war nie an die Dunkelheit und die Nachtstunden gebunden!" "Gut!" meinte Mondo. Er und der Magier trugen jeder einen Karton mit Sachen, die sie für die Beschwörung brauchten. Der Ostturm war irgendwann, vermutlich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit, von einem Blitz getroffen worden, und nahezu vollständig zusammengestürzt. Es war ein Segen, dass die Decke des Erdgeschosses, das als einziges noch erhalten war, aus massiven Steinplatten bestand, denn auf diesen lagen die Trümmer und der Schutt der restlichen, eingefallenen Stockwerke. Ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl hatte Mondo schon, als er in den Raum trat, auf dem zig Tonnen geborstener Steinquadern, Ziegeltrümmer und verkohlter Holzbalken ruhten. Aber Myxin beruhigte ihn: "Es ist sicher, Marvin!" Woher er das so genau wusste, sagte der Magier nicht. Mondo öffnete die Kartons. Eine Beschwörung – vor allem eine schwarzmagische, und das war eine solche Totenbeschwörung, wie sie sie vorhatten, allemal - erforderte eine Menge Drumherum. Schalen mit Räucherwerk, Blut, magische Pülverchen... Myxin reichte Mondo einen Pinselquast, damit dieser mit dem roten Lebenssaft ein Pentagramm auf den dreckigen Steinboden malen konnte. Der kleine Magier entzündete das Räucherwerk in den Schalen. Er brauchte dazu kein Feuerzeug und auch keine Streichhölzer, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Parakräfte zu demonstrieren. Ein scharfer Blick - schon züngelten die Flämmchen. Auf dieselbe Weise setzte er auch die schwarzen Kerzen in Brand, die auch zu den Utensilien gehörten. Mondos Pentagramm war ein bisschen schief ausgefallen, aber das machte nichts. Der Magier begann nun mit fremder, viel tieferer, Stimme die unverständlichen Beschwörungsformeln zu sprechen, die Mondo dann jeweils wiederholen musste. Die magischen Worte gehörten zu einer Sprache, die nirgendwo auf der Erde gesprochen wurde, sondern nur in den Dimensionen der Verdammnis, den Reichen der Dämonen. Und aus dem Schattenreich des Spuks sollte ja die Seele der Pamela Barbera Scott in die normale Welt zurückgeholt werden... Myxins Hände bewegten sich immer hektischer, er sprach sehr schnell, abgehackt und die Worte, die Mondo da wiederholte, verknoteten dem Doktor fast die Stimmbänder. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Mondos Stirn. Was, wenn die Scott gar nicht daran dachte, denselben Weg einzuschlagen wie er, und ein wirklich neues Leben anzufangen? Was, wenn sie nicht bereit war, die Farriac-Firma so zu führen, wie Graf Zahl, der Industrielle, es sich wünschte, sondern ihren zerbrochenen Traum vom Geheimbund der Vampire wieder ausgrub? Wie sollte er sie davon überzeugen, dass seine und Myxins Idee das einzig richtige war? All diese Zweifel gingen Mondo durch den Kopf, und zerrten an seinen Nerven. Da, über dem blutigen Pentagramm, da zeichneten sich die Konturen eines liegenden, menschlichen Körpers in der Luft ab. Eines weiblichen Körpers. Und es blieb nicht bei Konturen. Die Vampirin Pam Scott alias Lady X materialisierte sich zwischen Myxin und dem Doktor. So, wie Marvin Mondo sie damals, zu Zeiten der Mordliga, in seinem ersten Leben, gekannt hatte, sah sie aus. Dunkler Lederanzug, rosa Bluse, die Haare pechschwarz und lang, volle, rote Lippen, dunkle, beinahe schwarze Augen und natürlich die spitzen Eckzähne, die sich über die Unterlippe schoben. Genauso hatte sie damals ausgesehen und so sah sie jetzt wieder auf. "Willkommen unter den Lebenden, Pamela Barbera Scott!" sprach Mondo sie an. Die Scott schwieg. Sie blickte von ihm zu Myxin und wieder zum Doktor. Sie schien zu Anfang Schwierigkeiten zu haben, das, was geschehen war auf die Reihe zu bekommen. "Kein Wunder!" dachte Mondo bei sich. "Wir, Myxin, der Magier, und ich, Dr. Marvin Mondo, haben Dich ins Leben zurück gerufen, Pamela Barbera Scott." begann er seine Erklärungen. "Wir haben das getan, weil Du gebraucht wirst, um ein großes Unheil abzuwenden, das der Welt bevor steht, wenn «Farriac Cosmetics» vom Acron-Konzern geschluckt wird. Wir wollen, daß Du die Leitung des Farriac-Unternehmens übernimmst, für den Zahlkonzern, da..." Mondo erläuterte der Scott genau das, was ihm von Myxin erklärte worden war, als er ihn in seinem Sanatorium in Murrenbach, bei München aufgesucht hatte. "... Du hast die Chance, noch mal von vorne zu beginnen, Pam. Eine einmalige Chance, wenn Du bereit bist, Dich an die Regeln zu halten. Die Regeln, die für alle gelten, die von den Menschen akzeptiert werden wollen, und die ein normales Leben führen möchten. Das synthetische Blut, das die Farriacs produziert haben und auch noch produzieren, ermöglicht es jedem Vampir, wie ein normaler Mensch zu leben, da er ja keine Opfer mehr braucht. Das gilt auch für Dich. Du könntest die Topmanagerin bei Farriac werden, direkt unter Graf Zahl, dem Konzernchef des Zahl-Trust und wärest damit direkte Vorgesetzte der Grafen Farriac. Ich glaube, Du würdest Dich sehr schnell in die neuen Aufgaben hineinfinden. Es ist eine ungeheure Herausforderung, aber ich traue Dir zu, dass Du die Richtige bist!" Die Vampirin, die eben erst ins Leben zurückgekehrt war, sah Mondo lange und tief in die Augen. Dann sagte sie: "Ich tu's! - Du, Myxin, Ihr habt vollkommen recht! - Es ist eine ungeheuere Aufgabe, aber ich bin bereit, sie zu erfüllen!" Pam Scott lachte hart. "Ich war schon immer anpassungsfähig, ich werde lernen, was ich können muss, um eine gute Managerin zu sein, und ich werde für den Konzern des Grafen Zahl das Unternehmen der Farriacs leiten. – Es ist eine Herausforderung… Früher, als Terroristin habe ich Manager wegen Lösegeld gekidnappt oder sie umgenietet! – Und jetzt werde ich zur Abwechslung selbst die Managerin in einem Konzern werden!“ Die Vampirin grinste. „Wenn der Graf denn bereit ist, mit diese Aufgabe zu übertragen..." Mondo und Myxin hielten ihr beide die rechte Hand hin, und die Scott schlug ein. "Auf ein neues Leben auf der richtigen Seite!" Was war aber in zwischen mit Akkim Samaran, dem Söldner Jorge und dem grausamen Sternenvampir Lord Acron? Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Mondo und Myxin den Geist der Lady X beschworen, waren sie schon fast bei der Securitate-Schule angekommen. Jorge hatte das Letzte aus dem Lastwagen herausgeholt, und war gefahren, wie ein Verrückter. Gerade wollte in die Zufahrt zu der alten Festung, in der das verbrecherische Cheaucescu-Regime die Securisten ausgebilden ließ, einbiegen, als etwas vollkommen überraschendes geschah: Der Spuk meldete sich zu Wort. - Aber wie! Die Frontscheibe des Lasters wurde plötzlich zu einer wabernden schwarzen Fläche, in der zwei schmale, rote Augen glühten. "Spuk... Spuk, mein Meister, was willst Du von mir?" Samaran, der den Umgang mit dem Schattenfürst ja immerhin gewöhnt sein musste, war selbst vollkommen überrascht von diesem Anblick. Wenn es Lord Acron - dem der Spuk, der damals noch eine andere Gestalt besessen hatte, zudem vor Äonen seinen Schatten gestohlen hatte - ebenso ging (was wahrscheinlich war), ließ der es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. "Samaran! - Du darfst keine Zeit verlieren!" dröhnte es dem verbrecherischen Perser aus der Schwärze entgegen. Das wisse er selber genau, meinte dieser unwirsch. "Nein... Du weißt nicht, wie die Zeit drängt! - Dieser infame Mondo und dieser dämliche Magier aus dem alten Atlantis haben Pamela Scott bereits beschworen! Sie haben mir die Seele der Vampirin gestohlen. Fahr sofort zum Schloss der von der Leppes..." die Stimme des Spuks hatte jetzt einen regelrecht fordernden Unterton. "Ja, Meister Spuk! - Ich werde diese Lady X zum 2. Mal vernichten, und Dir die per Express ins Schattenreich zurücksenden...!" Samaran grinste jetzt böse. "Und wenn ich Glück habe, bekommst Du die Seelen von diesem elenden Magier und von Mondo als Dreingabe!" "Überschätze Dich nicht..." empfahl der Spuk, und gab die Windschutzscheibe des Lasters wieder frei. "Los, Jorge, wende, und dann nichts wie hin zur alten Blutburg..." befahl der Perser. Jorge kurbelte am Lenkrad. Das Getriebe krachte, der Motor protestierte, aber der Laster gehorchte dem Willen des Söldners und jagte mit quietschenden Pneus über die schlaglochübersähte Piste in Richtung Petrila. Nur 12 Kilometer waren der Heimatort Mareks und die Burg des alten Blutbarons van der Leppe von der Securitateschule entfernt... Ein Katzensprung, wenn man einen Fahrstil pflegte, wie Samaran und Co. "Wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten das Schulungszentrum." verkündete der weil der Pilot im Helikopter, der dicht über die Gipfel der düsteren Wälder hinweg zog, die sich an die steilen Bergrücken drückten. Tatsächlich erhob sich vor ihnen die Festung, deren Mauern man stilloser Weise mit Stacheldrahtverhauen gekrönt hatte. Nachts wurde der Stacheldraht regelmäßig unter Starkstrom gesetzt, was sowohl das Hinein- wie auch das Hinauskommen zu einem selbstmörderischen Unterfangen machte. - Es sollte schließlich nicht bekannt werden, was im inneren der finsteren Gemäuer vor sich ging, auch wenn sich im Augenblick nur eine mehr oder minder gelangweilte, höchstens 7köpfige Wachmannschaft aus Securisten darin aufhielt. Der Weg zu der Festung wand sich wie eine Klapperschlange. Und auf diesem Weg sahen die Insassen des Helikopters den LKW, der von der Securitate-Schule weg und auf den Ort Petrilla zuraste. "Verdammt, was soll das? - Unser Geschäftspartner..." schrie Allcantraz Senior, der begriff, dass hier einiges nicht plangemäß ablief. "Ihr feiner Geschäftspartner, Genosse! Ihrer..." zischte der Oberst. "Folgen sie ihm, Genosse Pilot! - Hier läuft einiges schief...!" Der schrie ein "Bine, Genosse Oberst...!" und riss den Copter in eine Rechtskurve, um dann die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Marek hatte die alte Blutburg erreicht. Im Hof stellte er seinen Dacia ab, und sah sich um. Wo steckten die Fremden? Er vernahm die Stimmen aus der Turmruine, und ging darauf zu. "...auf ein neues Leben, Pamela!" hörte er Mondos Stimme, packte den Pfahl fester und betrat durch die leere Türöffnung den einzigen noch erhaltenen Raum des Turms. Was er da sah, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln: Pamela Barbera Scott alias Lady X! "Nein, das darf nicht sein! - Pamela Scott... ich habe Dich selbst gepfählt!" Er sah die Vampirin wütend an. "Aber auch wenn Du aus dem Reich der Schatten zurückgekehrt bist, Du wirst kein Blut mehr trinken! Ich werde Dich eben noch einmal erlösen, Du Bestie...!" schrie der Pfähler, und stürmte auf die am Boden hockende Lady los, den Pfahl in der Rechten hoch erhoben. "Nein! - Stopp, Sie begehen einen Fehler, Frantisek...!" Myxin, der den Freund John Sinclairs natürlich erkannte, fiel dem alten Mann in den Arm, und hielt ihn fest. "Es ist alles nicht so, wie es scheint!" "Lassen Sie mich los, Mann, wer immer Sie auch sind, damit ich dieser Blutsaugerin den Pflock ins Herz jagen kann!" Marek wand sich in Myxins Griff. "Ich bin Myxin, der Magier! - Sie müssten meinen Namen schon einmal gehört haben! - Ich bin ein Freund ihres alten Freundes und Kampfgefährten John Sinclair!" "Myxin... ja! - Aber warum in drei Teufels Namen erwecken Sie diese weibliche Bestie zu neuem Leben, wenn Sie auf unserer Seite stehen?" "Ich habe Pamela Scott ins Leben zurückgeholt, das stimmt, Marek! - Aber das habe ich nur getan, um weit schlimmeres zu verhüten..." erklärte dieser. "Mondo und ich haben die Scott nur in unsere Welt zurückgeholt, weil wir durch sie verhindern können, dass der Farriac-Konzern in die Hände des außerirdischen Vampirs Lord Acron fällt..." Er sah den alten Schmied und Vampirjäger beschwörend an. "... sehen Sie, Pamela Barbera Scott wird niemanden mehr beißen. Sie wird für den Zahl-Trust das Kosmetikunternehmen Farriac leiten, Sie werden mit ihr wirklich nie wieder Probleme haben!" "Das klingt, wie den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub austreiben... Lord Acron, diesen Sternenvampir kenne ich nicht, aber die Scott, die kenne ich genau, diese Bestie!" zischte Marrek. "Der Magier und der Doktor haben vollkommen Recht. Es ist diesmal ganz anders, als damals. Ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr versuchen, die Menschen mit meinen Vampiren zu unterjochen. Ich versichere Ihnen, Herr Frantisek Marek, dass diese Zeiten für mich endgültig vorbei sind." lächelte die Scott, die glaubte, jetzt auch etwas sagen zu müssen. "Mein altes Leben und alle Pläne die ich damals hatte, das war in dem Moment zu Ende, als Sie mich damals gepfählt haben! In Zukunft gibt es nur noch die Managerin Pamela Barbera Scott!" "Aber Du bist immer noch die Vampirin, die meine Frau gebissen hat, die eine Untote aus ihr machte! Du bist die Unperson, derentwegen mein Freund John gezwungen war, meine eigene Frau mit dem Kreuz zu erlösen!" der Pfähler starrte die Lady X immer noch Zorn erfüllt an. "Es... tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das damals getan habe..." antwortete die Vampirin, sichtlich verlegen. „Es tut Dir leid? - Das sagst Du zu mir: Es tut Dir leid..." Es war offensichtlich, dass die Worte der Scott auch nicht zur Entspannung der Situation beigetragen hatten. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst ausdrücken soll... wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte es damals gar nicht gewollt, dann wäre das nicht die Wahrheit. Ich habe Sie, Frantisek Marek damals gehasst wie die Pest. Ich wollte Rache, für den Tod all der Vampire, die Sie erledigt hatten... aber jetzt, jetzt wird das alles vollkommen anders. - Das verspreche ich Ihnen!" "Glauben Sie ihr, Marek!" Mondo sah den alten, verbitterten Vampirjäger fest an. "Vermutlich haben Sie recht." der Dorfschmied und Pfähler gab sich offenbar innerlich einen Ruck, "und die Scott ist wirklich das kleinere Übel. - Aber ich sage Ihnen eines: wenn ich je herausbekommen sollte, dass Pamela Barbera Scott doch wieder damit angefangen hat, unschuldige Menschen anzufallen, und den Vampirismus zu verbreiten, dann werde ich sie jagen, und zwar bis ans Ende der Welt, das verspreche ich Ihnen!" Er sah von Mondo zu Myxin und Lady X, und wieder zum Doktor. „Das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung..." meinte der kleine Magier aus Atlantis. Mondo und auch die Scott nickten. "Wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann werde ich eben diese wieder belebte Vampirlady stantepedes ins Schattenreich befördern, Mister..." Akkim Samaran stand plötzlich direkt vor ihnen, als der Vampirjäger, Pamela Scott, Dr. Mondo und Myxin gerade aus der Tür des Turmgemachs traten. Neben ihm hatten sich der Fahrer und Söldner Jorge und der Sternenstaubvampir Lord Acron aufgebaut. "So sieht man sich wieder, Mondo..." Samaran lachte. "Was soll das? - wer sind Sie?" wollte Marrek wissen, der nicht ganz begriff, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde. "Das ist Akkim Samaran, dieser menschliche Teufel!" antwortete der Doktor. "Und diese weiße, glänzende Gestalt...?" "Lord Acron, der Sternenvampir!" Myxin spieh die Worte förmlich aus. "Ein grausames, unmenschliches Geschöpf aus den Tiefen des Weltalls, das aus nichts anderem als kristallinem Sternenstaub geformt ist!" Lord Acron öffnete seine dünnen, aus der weißlichen Masse moddelierten Lippen und bleckte seine Vampirhauer. "Dein Blut, Vampirjäger, wird mir besonders gut schmecken!" "Wohl kaum!" Marrek zog eine Knoblauchknolle unter der Jacke hervor, was die Scott dazu veranlasste, einen Meter zurückzuweichen, da ihr der Geruch dieses Gewächses ebenso unangenehm war, wie allen irdischen Blutsaugern. Aber Lord Acron gehörte eben gerade nicht zu dieser Kategorie. Ihm, dem Sternenvampir war Knoblauch vollkommen egal. "Das lässt mich völlig kalt!" lachte er denn auch. "Selbst wenn Du jetzt die ganze Knolle 'runterwürgst, würde mich das nicht daran hindern, Dich zu beißen!" "Vielleicht mein Knoblauch nicht... aber ich habe hier noch ein 2. Souvenier, Acron: Einen Eichenpfahl!" Frantisek Marek packte seine Waffe fest mit der Rechten. "Und den stoße ich Dir jetzt in Dein außerirdisches, untotes Herz..." Er stürzte sich auf den Sternenvampir, und rammte ihm den Pfahl direkt in die Brust... In dem Moment, als Frantisek Marek den Sternenvampir angriff, landete der Hubschrauber des Securitate-Oberisten mit Hassan, Mex, Allcantraz senior und den Securisten an Bord im Schlosshof, in dem ja bereits der Laster Samarans, der gemietet Audi Mondos und der alte Dacia des Schmieds standen. Die Tür des Kopters flog auf, während sich die Rotoren noch drehten. Mex und Hassan sprangen als erste heraus, der Oberst, Hassans Vater und die übrigen Männer folgten ihnen. "Der geheimnisvolle Geschäftspartner Deines Vaters Hassan, das ist... Akkim Samaran!" schrie Mex, der von dieser Erkenntnis doch ziemlich geschockt war. "Und da, da stehen Mondo, mein Adoptivvater und Myxin..." "Was?" Hassan brauchte eine Weile, um das zu verdauen. "Mex... was zum... was tust Du hier in Rumänien?!" Mondo war kaum weniger verblüfft als sein Adoptivsohn. „Wie... wie konntest Du nur, Papps? - Geschäfte mit... mit Akkim Samaran machen?" Hassan starrte seinen Vater mit hochrotem Gesicht in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Scham an. "Aber warum denn... das ist mein Job! Ich vermittelte nur ein Geschäft zwischen «Acron Toys & Electronics» und der rumänischen Securitate..." versuchte dieser sich gegenüber seinem Sohn zu rechtfertigen. Mondos und Myxins Aufmerksamkeit wurde von diesen Vorgängen abgelenkt, als der alte Frantisek Marrek einen Schrei der Enttäuschung ausstieß. Sein Pfahl war einfach durch den aus Staub geformten Körper des außerirdischen Blutsaugers hindurchgegangen, und der rechte Arm des Pfählers steckte jetzt bis zum Ellbogen in der hellen, pulvrigen Masse. Rasch rissen Myxin und Mondo den Mann zurück. sein ganzer Arm war mit dem Sternenstaub eingepudert. Marrek sank zu Boden. Der Arm, der mit dem silbrig-perlmuttenen Staub in Kontakt gekommen war, schien plötzlich nicht mehr so zu wollen, und begann unkontrolliert zu zucken. "Ich... ich fühle mich so seltsam, plötzlich... spüre ich einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, so als ob ich ganz starkes Heimweh hätte, nach dem kalten, fernen Weltall! - Ich begreife das nicht!" stöhnte er. "Das wird vergehen!" beruhigte ihn Myxin. "Solange Du keinen Drang verspürst, Blut zu trinken, und jemanden zu beißen, bist Du noch glimpflich davon gekommen!" "Es ist ein entsetzliches Gefühl!" "Ich kann es mir vorstellen." meinte Mondo, und säuberte den Arm Mareks so gut es ging mit einem Taschentuch. "So ähnlich muss sich ein Junkie fühlen, der keinen Stoff bekommt..." Lord Acron aber stand da, und lachte blechern. Akkim Samaran und Jorge stimmten brüllend in das triumphierende Lachen ihres unheimlichen Verbündeten ein. "Mich kann keiner besiegen...!" der Sternenvampir genoss die Situation. Aber er hatte etwas übersehen, nämlich Mex. Der Junge hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, er stürtzte sich auf den Vampirlord. "Du bist nicht unbesiegbar, nein, Du nicht...!" brüllte er, und rammte er beide Beine mit einem gewaltigen Sprung in den aus Staub geformten Körper hinein, der ja von Marreks Attacke bereits ein großes Loch davongetragen hatte. Und das hielt auch Lord Acron nicht mehr aus. Die Wucht von Mex' Doppel-Kick erwischte ihn im Zentrum, und er zerpulverte. Vernichtet war er so natürlich nicht, er würde seinen Körper erneut formen, und dann war er wieder da. So lange nur genügend von dem Sternenstaub bei einander blieb, konnte man ihn wirklich nicht endgültig ausschalten. Aber Myxin, der Magier erkannte jetzt plötzlich seine Chance. Nicht umsonst war er ein Zauberer, ein Magier. Er breitete beide Arme aus, und murmelte eine Beschwörungsformel. Ein paar kurze magische Worte nur - und... wousch... fuhr ein mächtiger Windstoß in den Haufen magischen Staub hinein, riss ihn auseinander, und trug ihn in alle Richtungen davon. "Good by Lord Acron!" schrie der kleine Magier. "Jetzt ist Dein mächtiger Freund vom Winde verweht, Samaran!" Mex, der ziemlich hart auf dem gepflasterten Burghof aufgeprallt war, erhob sich und grinst den Perser triumphierend an. Er und Myxin - gemeinsam hatten sie geschafft. Der Verbrecher rang nach Fassung. Das durfte doch alles überhaupt nicht wahr sein! Mex in Rumänien, sein Freund und Verbündeter Lord Acron zerstreut... So etwas tat ihm kein dreckiger mexikanischer Bengel ungestraft an. "Ich habe noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel!" schrie Samaran mit überschnappender Stimme, und zog eine Fernsteuerung unter dem Jackett hervor. "Meine Kampfroboter, die ich Euch verkaufen wollte! - Jetzt werdet Ihr sehen" wandte er sich an den Oberst und seine Securisten, die den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen fassungs- und tatenlos zugesehen hatten, "was Ihr für Euer Geld bekommt! Metalhead-1 vorwärts...!" Tatsächlich klappte die Rückseite des Lasters herunter und über diese provisorische Rampe stampfte der erste von drei vollkommen identischen Robottern in den Schlosshof. "Los, mach sie fertig! - den Mexikanerbengel, den Doktor, den Vampirjäger, Myxin... und zertritt auch Pamela Barbera Scott zu dem Staub, der sie längst sein sollte!" Der Perser lachte böse. Es klang ein bisschen, als hätte er seinen Verstand endgültig verloren. Und der Robotter walzte vor. Die durch ein dünnes Kabel mit seinem Arm verbundene automatische Pistole flog dem Ungeheuer aus Stahl, Drähten und Platinen förmlich in die rechte Metallhand. Mex und Hassan, der Doktor, die Scott und Myxin warfen sich zu Boden. Marek hockte ja ohnehin schon auf der Erde. Und das geschah keine Sekunde zu früh, denn der Robotter eröffnete das Feuer. - Und seine Waffe war garantiert nicht mit Farbkügelchen oder Gummigeschossen geladen, sondern mit 9 mm-Hochgeschwindigkeits-Muni. Oh Gott, dachte Mex bei sich. Was mache ich jetzt nur. Und ich habe keine Waffe, noch nicht einmal meine Machete. Er suchte mit der Hand in der Hosentasche, ob da nicht irgendetwas war. - Und bekam sein Taschenmesser zu fassen. Ein echtes Schweizer Offiziersmesser. Vor sich sah er den Robotter aufragen. Dieser Metalhead, wie ihn Samaran nannte, wirkte gewaltig. Lämpchen blinkten an dem teils golden, teils eisengrau schimmernden Korpus. Kabelstränge waren zu sehen, die durch Öffnungen den Robot-Harnisch verließen, und durch andere Lücken wieder im inneren der Hightech-Maschine verschwanden. - Links, an seiner Schulter, da drehte sich eine kleine, höchstens 5 cm im Durchmesser große Parabolantenne. Die fing die Steuersignale von Samaran auf, diente zugleich auch als Radar-, Infrarot- und Wer-weiß-was-sonst-noch -Sensor. Dieses Ding, das erkannte Mex instinktiv, war die Schwachstelle, der wunde Punkt bei diesem künstlichen Ungetüm, dieser Mordmaschine. Auch wenn er nicht religiös war flüsterte er jetzt: "Bitte, lieber Gott, mach, dass ich diese Antenne mit dem ersten Messerwurf treff', einen zweiten hab' ich nämlich nich'!" Er holte aus (soweit man das kann, wenn man am Boden liegt) und schleuderte das teure Taschenmesser. Es gab ein krachendes Geräusch, als das Messer die kleine Sensor-Antenne traf und das Kunststoffmaterial zerstöhrte. In der Öffnung, zwischen den Glasfaserkabeln, blieb es stecken. Funken sprühten. Der Robotter drehte plötzlich durch, kreiselte um die eigene Achse, und feuerte dabei weiter. Jetzt mußten sich auch Samaran, Jorge, Hassan, dessen Vater und die Securisten mit ihrem Oberst in Sicherheit bringen. Das künstliche Ungetüm hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verlohren. In Schlangenlinien stampfte er über den Schlosshof. Mex sah voller Freude, wie der Metalhead von kleinen Explosionen aus seinem Inneren durchgeschüttelt wurde, taumelte, auf eine Bresche in der Schlossmauer zu stolperte und - die Gefahr offenbar nicht mehr erkennend - über die Felskante in die Tiefe stürzte. 400 Meter steil abwärts, und darunter ein felsiger Wildbach das war das Ende von Akkim Samarans und Acrons Kampfroboter. Da hatten auch diese Wunder der modernen Technik keine Chance. Programmierung, künstliche Intelligenz, Microchips, womöglich auch Magie... das alles ging zum Teufel, als der Robotter Sekunden später unten aufschlug und explodierte. Der Oberst der Securisten blickte Hassans Vater und auch Samaran Zorn entbrannt an: "Und solch einen Schrott wollten Sie uns verkaufen, Genossen... dafür sollten wir unsere Devisen rausschmeißen?" "Aber..." Samaran blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, und Jussuf Ben Allcantraz - der wünschte sich ohnehin nur noch eines - nämlich etliche hundert Kilometer weit weg zu sein. Die übrigen Securisten hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, wussten aber nicht so Recht, ob sie damit auf Mondo, Myxin und Mex oder besser auf Samaran, Jorge und Hassans Vater zielen sollten. Und Hassan? - Für ihn war klar, daß er auf die Seite gehörte, auf der sein Freund Mex stand. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts tun können, aber nun, wo sich alle um jeden kümmerten, nur nicht um ihn, da bekam er seine Chance, ebenfalls einzugreifen. - Und die wollte er nutzen. Er kroch auf allen vieren zum Führerhaus des Lasters. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter. Keiner hatte was bemerkt. Blitzschnell war der türkische Junge hinaufgeklettert. Der Zündschlüssel steckte. Zuerst mal die Handbremse gelöst. Der Burghof war eine schiefe Ebene und der Laster würde, wenn er erst einmal rollte, geradeaus durch das offene Tor hinaus rollen... und draußen, direkt vor dem Tor war eine scharfe Kurve. Hassan drehte den Zündschlüssel um. Der Motor orgelte. Wo war der Verbandskasten? - Nicht da! - Aber mit dem Feuerlöscher ließ sich das Gaspedal auch festklemmen. Der LKW rollte auf das Burgtor zu, und wurde dabei immer schneller. Hassan musste jetzt abspringen. In der Luft rollte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Die Landung auf dem gepflasterten Burghof tat weh, aber er war schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Der Lastwagen raste durch das Tor. Da war die Kurve. Keine Fahrbahnbegrenzung, keine Leitplanke und einen halben Meter vom Fahrbahnrand entfernt fiel die Felswand mehrere hundert Meter steil ab. Der LKW mit den restlichen beiden Metalhead-Kampfrobottern auf der Ladefläche und dem von einem Feuerlöscher beschwerten Gaspedal fuhr stur geradeaus... und in den Abgrund. Gleich darauf konnten alle, die im Hof von Baron van der Leppes Burg standen, die gewaltige Explosion hören, und die Stichflamme sehen, als der Tank von Samarans LKW in die Luft ging. Die Munition der Robotter fing Feuer, und ging ebenfalls hoch. "Bravo!" rief die Scott, die ebenso wie Mondo, Myxin, Marrek und Mex wieder stand. "Von Feuerwerken verstehst ich was, und das hier ist Spitzenklasse!" Samaran und Jorge hatten endgültig die Fassung verloren. Der persische Supergangster greinte wie ein altes Weib. "Prima!" dachte Hassan bei sich. "... mein Vater hat bestimmt nicht gewusst, worum es bei dem Geschäft mit dem Acron-Konzern wirklich ging, sonst hätt' er sich sicherlich nicht darauf eingelassen. So ein Verbrecher ist er nun doch nicht! - Und außerdem, verloren hat er ja auch nix, weder der Laster noch die verdammten Robbies ha'm ihm gehört..." Der Oberst der Securitate dagegen wusste genau, was er jetzt, da alles verloren schien, wollte. "Das sind alles ausländische Verbrecher, Spione und Agenten... Securistates, schießt sie alle zusammen!" brüllte er, und die Männer zögerten nicht eine Sekunde, den Mordbefehl in die Tat umzusetzen. Nun wurde es wirklich brenzlich. Kugeln pfiffen Hassan um die Ohren, als er quer über den Hof zu Mex lief, um sich neben ihm in Deckung zu werfen. "Mein Junge!" schrie Jussuf Ben Allcantraz. "Verdammte Schweine! - Oberst Georgescu..." Plötzlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust mehr, auf die Seite der Genossen von der Geheimpolizei oder zu Samaran und seinem Fahrer zu gehören. Er wollte zu seinem Sohn, und mit diesem so schnell wie möglich raus aus diesem Hexenkessel. Jorge und Samaran lagen hinter einem Steinhaufen und erwiderten das Feuer der Securisten mit ihren Revolvern. Aber ihre Munition würde kaum lange reichen. Die MPi und Jorges Granaten waren im LKW gewesen, und damit futsch... Nun, im allgemeinen Chaos, als die Kugeln der Securisten ihre Todesmelodie pfiffen, und das Stakkatohämmern der Kalaschnikows dazu den Takt angab, zeigte Myxin endlich, was wirklich in ihm steckte: "Ich bringe uns hier raus!" sagte er zu Mondo, der neben ihm hinter einer geborstenen Pferdetränke lag, und senkte den Kopf. Er murmelte die magischen Worte, die den zeitlosen Sprung einleiten sollten, so schnell wie noch nie in den über zehntausend Jahren seines Magierlebens. "Das Ding mit dem Lastwagen - echt Spitze, Hassan!" flüsterte Mex seinem Freund zu. "Aber ich fürchte, jetzt sind wir am A...!" "Dein Messerwurf aber auch..." gab der türkische Junge zurück. „Und wie Du diesen Sternenvampir zerbröselt hast - eine Klasse für sich!" „Wenn wir uns nicht wieder sehen... Addios Amigo, wir hatten doch 'ne Menge Spaß zusammen!" der Mexikanerbub konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange rollte. Da wurden die beiden Jungen, ebenso wie Mondo, die Scott, Frantisek Marek und der Zauberer Myxin selbst von der Magie des kleinen Magiers aus dem alten Atlantis erfasst. Ein Strudel von Farben und Formen drehte sich um sie, während der Burghof unter ihnen verschwamm. "Mein Vater... er gehört gar nicht richtig zu den Verbrechern!" rief Hassan, der Angst hatte, dass Jussuf Ben Allcantraz von Myxin nicht mitgenommen und dann von den Securisten erschossen werden würde. - Aber der kleine Magier hatte auch an den Waffenschieber gedacht, und ihn in den zeitlosen Sprung mit einbezogen. Gemeinsam wurden sie durch Zeit, Raum, Dimensionen geschleudert, fort von der Blutburg des Vampirbarons, Rumänien, den Securisten und Akkim Samaran mit seinem Fahrer. Samaran und Jorge allerdings hatten ebenfalls Glück. Gerade, als sie ihre letzten Kugeln verschossen hatten, materialisierte sich der Spuk. Eine schwarze, amorphe Wolke, die die beiden Männer verschluckte und in der Dimension der ewigen Nacht in Sicherheit brachte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden. Die Securisten, die das ganze für einen Rauchbombentrick hielten feuerten auf den Schattenfürsten, ohne irgendetwas - Samaran und seinen Fahrer eingeschlossen - zu treffen. Die Verbrecher waren und blieben verschwunden, ebenso wie Mondo und seine Begleiter, und zurück blieben die verwirrten und wütenden Geheimpolizisten... Weiter geht es mit dem 7. Kapitel: Aus Rumänien entkommen Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten